Come Undone
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is version 2.0 of Married to a Monster but there's no Emison ending. There's a Spencer and Emily endgame everything you know about Married to A Monster from me will be in this story but A will not be Hanna
1. Chapter 1

_Come Undone_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Spencer Hastings was sleeping next to Emily Fields as a couple and the whole world just disappeared. On the mind of the leader of the group was Alison returning._

 _Em and Spence have been together after trust was shattered between Spence and Toby when he joined the A team._

 _Em became Spencer's safe place and right after came love as the two of them would nestled together, Emily woke up and kiss Spencer under the ear. "Stop..." Spencer said softly and Emily responded, "No I won't."_

 _Spencer turned to Emily with a mash-up of a look of happiness and sadness. "What's wrong?" Emily asked softly and Spencer was quiet for a moment then said, "Alison." "It's not about..." Emily was about to asked and Spencer denied it. "I know you love me." Spencer told Emily and Ms. Fields responded, "I do love you." They kissed passionately._

 _"It's just that with Allie back she brings chaos and A is enough for a lifetime of thepary bills, my half-sister doubles it." Spencer told Em and her lady sat up on the bed to say, "I don't know what to say but we're find a way because we survived practically everything and we are together. We survived Mona and here we are..." Em said and Spencer shook her head yes._

 _It made Alison sick to see Emily having Spencer's head on her chest, it made her sick to see how close the two of them would together and what was making Alison ready to puke was the kiss. However she missed the boat and woke up to go outside to see share a few words back and forth as Jason sympthaize with everything Alison went through with her mom burying her. Part of Jason believe his mother could be capable of doing something like that._

 _"Do you know where mom is?" Alison asked and Jason shook his head no then a Car drove up which was Alison's mother but the car didn't even hit park before a Hummer and Police Car drove up behind them. Jessica walked out and Alison stood up quickly from the very woman who buried her alive._

 _The cop came out and in the Hummer a big man got out of the car with a very intense look on his face. Jessica turned around and the cop said, "Jessica Diluntrais you are under arrested for attempted murder, kidnapping and fraud."_

 _Alison was confuse on why the charges of Kidnapping and Fraud would added as she vocalize that. She asked her mom, "Why?"_

 _"Because your not my daughter Alison..." Jessica said and looked back at the guy. "Your his daughter and your mother is Ashley Marlin." Jessica said to the daughter she had taken from Ashley._


	2. Chapter 2

_Come Undone_

 _By_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Hanna ws deveasted to learn that her mother had a fratenal twin sister which was Alison. Hanna was confused on how Jessica and her father was able to pull this off about having Hanna's mother believe the baby was dead. What pissess Hanna off at this point that her mother knew the neglectful father she knew was not hers? That's what pissed Hanna off the most._

 _Ashley has never seen Hanna so quiet after hearing all of this and she didn't know what to make of this silence. "Hanna..." Her mother said and Hanna gave her a death look across the table. "Can you please talk to me?" Ashley asked and Hanna took a breath then got up to go upstairs to grab something._

 _She came downstairs as her mother asked where she was going and Hanna just glare at her mother then left. The minute she was behind the wheel she drove like a bat out of hell to the police station and then park the car she saw the person who her mother describe as her real Father. He was standing there on the cell phone as he took a few moments and Hanna got out of the car._

 _"You had no idea I was your daughter or Allie." Hanna said and the man could see the resemblance especially the pissed off look. "I had no reason to think your mother was lying." Lorenzo, Hanna's father said. "Why would she do this? Who are you?" Hanna asked and her dad responded, "My nameis Lorenzo Quinn, I'm an F.B.I agent currently but I was a cop and I was involved with your mother..."_

 _"You didn't ask for a D.N.A test or something." Hanna said and Lorenzo pulled out a paper to show Hanna and it was a D.N.A test then Lorenzo pulled out another one. It was the original results and a paper to show it was mail to him two weeks ago, the first paper was shown to be very old. ._

 _"Someone changed the results." Hanna said and Lorenzo shook his head then added, " Your mother was involved with the guy who was your dad. She had a lengthy affair with me._

 _She cared more about perception then everyone finding out about me and her. I was on the down low and so when she got pregnant I thought it was me then I saw Paper number one but she calls me one week ago..."_

 _"One week ago!" Hanna yelled and Lorenzo replied, "Yes to tell me the truth. I've been playing catch up, Alyson's disappearance, you getting harrashed and hit by a car as well as Mona. I made sure Jessica admitted to her part as well as her husband and if they bring your mother..."_

 _"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Hanna asked him and Lorenzo gave her a D.V.D._

 _"I had a hunch and I thnk you need to see it. Despite everything your going to feel and it will be a lot. I don't want you to hate Ashley..." Her father said and Hanna once again was speechless."How did Alison take it?"_

 _ **Across town**_

 _Mona screamed bloody murder because she went into the kitchen and her mother was on the floor half-naked with whips all across her back with a ball-gag in her mouth. Mona turned around to looked at the wall and it said, " The mother pays for the sins of her daughter. YOUR NEXT!"_


End file.
